


"Were We Doomed From the Start?" - Dean Winchester and Reader

by cumberbatched



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a prelouge of my one shot: "It's Been Written In The Scars On Our Hearts". </p><p>The reader has recently come out of a relationship and just wants to forget it all. Something happens between the reader and Dean, though. A small moment where all the jokes and friendly banter, which are usually a part of their friendship, dissapears and the reader is left confused as to why she now feels differently about the older Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Were We Doomed From the Start?" - Dean Winchester and Reader

You swallowed the burning, brown liquor with a frown and waved at the young, blond bartender for another round. As she poured you another glass, you felt a hand on your back. You looked to the side and Dean smiled at you.

“There you are,” he said. “And hello to you.” He added when he saw the blond behind the bar. She smiled seductively at him and his eyes followed her as she walked away with a little too much swaying on the hips. You rolled your eyes and downed another shot of whiskey. 

“What do you want, Dean?” you asked, the alcohol making your question a bit harsher than you meant it to be.

“I just wanted to see how you were. You haven’t been as big mouthed as you use to be. Normally I would love it, but now I kind of miss it”. He gave you a smile and a light shoulder bump. 

“I’m fine Dean,” you said as you downed your third shot of whiskey. Dean raised an eyebrow at you. You noticed and smiled at him as you got up from your chair. “I am fan-freakin-tastic”. You padded him on the back as you walked past him and towards the bathroom. 

You stopped in front of a dirty mirror and looked at your reflection. You had dark circles under your eyes from all the sleepless nights and from the crying. It had been two weeks since your boyfriend had left you. You had woken up one night to an empty spot next to you on the bed and found a note on the nightstand by your side. It had four words on it. Four little words that had made your world crash down. “I’m sorry. I can’t”. 

You weren’t usually the kind of girl who needed a man to make sense. But it had just seemed that when you had found Josh everything just fell into place. You had always been a bit of a loner, guess the hunting life did that to you. But you had met Dean and Sam a few years ago on a Djinn hunt and you had worked several cases with them since. They were like brothers to you. You would take a bullet for them, and you had a few times actually. Then you met Josh. He had just seemed perfect. Too good to be true. Too good for you anyway. You scoffed at yourself, yeah and apparently he had thought so too. You turned on the cold water, gathered some in your hands and splashed some on your face.

“You need to pull it together” you whispered to yourself as you walked out of the bathroom and into the bar again.  
You looked around and saw Dean at the bar talking to the blonde bartender. Sam was nowhere to be found and you guessed he had gone back to the motel. You walked to the opposite side of the bar and asked the other bartender, an older man with a huge beer gut, for a shot and a beer. You downed the shot and took a sip of your beer as you looked around. There were more people than before you went to the bathroom. You took another sip and sighed as you closed your eyes. You were starting to feel the alcohol, but you welcomed the numb sensation. 

“I think this lady needs another shot,”

You opened your eyes and watched as a man sat down on the barstool next to you. He was in his late thirties, you’d guess. He, like all the other men and majority of females in the bar, wore a flannel shirt his stomach making the buttons work to keep the shirt closed. The bartender came back with two shots and the man handed one of them to you. 

“Thanks, but I’m good,” you said and motioned to your beer before taking a sip. You knew what was expected by a man like that if you started excepting alcohol from him. 

“Oh, come on. It’s just one shot,” he said and raised his own up for a toast.

Okay, one shot couldn’t hurt. You were a hunter after all. You could fight him off if it came to that. You took the shot and smiled stiffly at the man before downing your fifth shot of the night.

As you had predicted, the man stayed and started talking you up. You answered shortly on every question he gave you, not wanting to encourage him. He kept the shots coming too, which you took with less and less restraint. About six shots later, you had grown really tired of the man but when you tried to get up you felt the room spinning and had to sit back down again. After a few deep breaths you got up again but felt a hand on your shoulder pressing you down. 

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty lady?” he asked and got a little closer.

“I think it’s time for me to go now,” you said while moving away from him.

“Oh come on. We were having such a nice time,” he said with a smile. You felt his hand on your knee. You tried to move it, but the alcohol made you move slow and you felt him grab your wrist as the hand on your knee started moving further up your leg. Again you tried to get away but his grip was too hard. Just as you were debating punshing him in a bar full of people, someone else got in between you.

“I don’t think the lady likes that very much,” Dean said before punching him, so he landed on the floor grabbing his nose. Blood was creeping out between his fingers.  
“You all right?” Dean asked, while scanning your face with concern.

“I’m fine, Dean,” you slurred. “I could’ve handled that myself you know.”

Dean shaked his head “Sure you could. Come on.” He grabbed you hand and the two of you walked through the bar, out to the parking lot and straight to the black Impala.

You sat in there for a bit without saying anything, before Dean finally broke the silence. 

“Okay, what’s up with you (Y/N)? The heavy drinking, the brooding, the creepy, old guy?”

You looked down at your hands. Kind of ashamed of how drunk you were. “I’m "

“If you say 'I’m fine' again, I swear I'll"

“Okay, I’m not,” you looked at Dean. “I’m not fine. Josh left. I just… I just need some time, okay?”

“I never liked him” Dean said and you couldn’t help but smile.

The car was silent for some time. Both of you looked straight ahead at the bar door, which swung open. The young, blonde bartender and a balled, big guy walked out and started making out against the hood of a car. You looked over at Dean, who’s eyes grew in disbelief. You laughed at his expression.

“And I thought you two had something special going on,” you managed to get out through laughs. Dean looked over at you and started cracking up. As the two walked away from the car, the man, who was not on the smaller side, removed his shirt, and you started laughing uncontrollably.

“Face it Dean, you never had a chance,” you said to Dean, while padding him on the back. 

As your laughing fit stopped you looked at each other, both smiling. You felt something change in that moment. Your hand, which was still on his shoulder, went up. Your fingers started playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. He looked deep into your eyes, as he put his one hand on your cheek and the other on your thigh. Your breath hitched in your throat as Dean got a few inches closer.

Suddenly you could hear the bartender enjoying her new flirt from the other side of the roadhouse. Dean and you looked at each other and started laughing again. You both let go of one another.

On the way back to the motel, you couldn’t quite help feeling a bit confused and perhaps even a bit disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to add a new chapter at least once a week.


End file.
